transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2033 Olympics Super Heavyweight Full: Cyclonus versus Ultra Magnus
The Swordfish - Coliseum This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. The space fighter's nosecone snaps back as its body flips upright. Arms and legs unfold from the wings and fuselage respectively, and a dour face emerges from the body, forming the robot mode of Cyclonus! A tall, brooding warrior steps forth into the Coliseum of the Swordfish--CYCLONUS! He is here for one specific purpose and one purpose alone--DESTROY ULTRA MAGNUS! Or... just beat him. Regardless, he's looking almost peppy, like he's looking forward to this? He takes up a position on one end of the arena, and places his hands on his hips as he awaits his foe. Shockwave stands in the Decepticon section of the bleachers, arms folded as he looks down on Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus. The Cybertronian sentinel is silent as he watches. In one of the rear locker rooms of the large coliseum, a familiar large Autobot paces back and forth in stern silence. Glances to his chronometer indicate to the City Commander it is nearly the time to begin his procession to the stadium. Abruptly halting in his pace, Magnus approaches a locker and opens it. Pulling out a LONG warhammer, he hefts it deftly between two large sturdy arms. "Crosshairs really outdid himself this time." he murmurs.. approaching the room's exit. Which leads to a tunnel, connecting it to the coliseum. Autobots abound here, Greenhorn and Bumblebee are near the front calling out the shouts from the excited squad of loyal faction members. Hawkeye has arrived. The left edge of Cyclonus's lip turns upwards ever so slightly as Magnus enters. "Magnus! Excellent. I am glad that we can finally face each other, alone, in battle! It shall be glorious. No one to interfere! Just your strength versus mine, with only one emerging victorious! Long have I awaited this day, the day in which we finally test our mettle." He draws forth his sword. "And a warhammer! Interesting choice of weapons, but I fear that you may have chosen one that's too slow. My own blade shall prove quicker, I am certain!" Torque surprisingly isn't downing any highgrade while watching this fight, instead deciding to wind down after watching the previous race with a carbonated drink and a hot tar-laden nacho snack. Delicious. The sight of Cyclonus on the field only garners a mild scowl from the femme, though this quickly fades when Ultra Magnus finally moves into the open. Antennas perk at the new weapon he wields, medic leaning forward in her chair. "Whoa, getta load of that new hammer. Just like Scattershot's!" Beaming now, Torque rises from her seat, arm waving in the large mech's direction, "We're all cheering for you, Magnus! Show that Con who's the best!" "Aye, Cyclonus." Ultra Magnus responds, giving the Decepticon a curt nod of his large Jay Leno-esque chin. Hefting the large warhammer inbetween his two large hands, the City Commander continues to stalk forward. "I as well, have been looking forward to this bout." he agrees. It's strange.. the grudging respect they share for eachother. Not only a faction XO viewpoint, but they seem to genuinely value the other on an equal footing to their own.. even if they don't see eye to eye on -anything- else. "Quicker? Yes." Ultra Magnus lets out a wry smile, "But do not devalue the power it wields. I need not land multiple blows.." he trails, giving the new weapon a few swings. "Just one." Cyclonus begins to pace about the arena, stalking after Magnus at a leisurely pace. "Oh, I am certain that it is quite devastating... but you will NOT strike me with that weapon, Magnus, I so vow it!" He gives his sword a twirl in his hand. "And even if you do, for every blow you strike, you'll gain five cuts in kind! Do you truly believe you can prevail in THAT contest, Magnus? You Autobots never very good at *attrition,* I trust it shall be the same here. Yes, it shall be I who survives to the end of this match! Your new weapon will not avail you!" From the stands, a bunch of Sweeps are hunched over and trying to shout words of encouragement. "Dessssstroy him, Lord Cyclonus!" "Yes, bring his head to Galvatron!!!" Shockwave slooooowly turns his head away from where Cyclonus and Magnus are bantering towards the distractingly loud Sweeps. "This is not a real battle," he informs them as if they were children. Stupid children. "There will be no destruction and no head removal." "So eager you are, Cyclonus, to announce victory before it has actually taken place." Ultra Magnus replies in kind, beginning his own circular stalking pace around the Unicronian. "Has Galvatron's lack of sanity begun to rub off on even you?" he toys, knowing full well Cyclonus is just playing this up for theatrics. Or is he? Near the Sweep section, the minibots who led Magnus here take their seats RIGHT behind them. Bumblebee and Greenhorn nudge Cliffjumper, who pulls out the Killzooka and lays it on his open lap. The other two just laugh. "Well, only one way to find out.. right?" Magnus shoots back, waiting for Cyclonus to make his move. Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Guarded. The Sweeps give Shockwave a pouty look. "We were just speaking... figuratively!" one of them whines. The others scowl at the Minibots taking residence behind them. "Ha!" Cyclonus says, head leaning back. "Where you see insanity, I see brilliance that cannot be fathomed by lesser intellects! Do not think that you can put me off 'my game' with such petty remarks, Magnus, I've heard them all before." He points his sword at Magnus. "Enough words! It is time to do battle! RAAAAHHHHH!" And he leaps up into the air, driving to drive his sword into Magnus's chest! Combat: Cyclonus sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Ultra Magnus with his Diamond-Boron Carbide Sword attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Attempting to parry the blow with the Warhammer's broad handle, the sword ends up slipping down the pommel and slicing into some of his large fingers. Reflexively, the City Commander lets go with the offhand and allows the blade to scrape harmlessly off the end of the weapon's handle. "Yes, let us settle this here.." Whirling the hammer high above his head, Ultra Magnus let's it fall before him.. almost as if trying to drive Cyclonus down into the dirt itself. "Now." Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Cyclonus with his Warhammer Pound attack! -4 Combat: Ultra Magnus (Ultra Magnus) used "Ultra Crush": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 15 damage. Buzzsaw arrives from the The Swordfish - Casino. Buzzsaw has arrived. "OOOF!" Cyclonus grunts out as the hammer slams him down into the ground, and the space warrior actually looks surprised at the amount of force that came down upon him. "I... must admit, that was quite potent!" Cyclonus gasps out. "But you're you're a long way from 'settled,' Magnus! I have far more in store for you where that came from!" He kicks his legs out, trying to sweep Magnus and send him over onto his aft! Combat: Cyclonus misses Ultra Magnus with his Kick attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. "Spare me your overly-emotional excuses," Shockwave tells the Sweeps. Heh... everyone hates Sweeps. Shockwave turns back to the battle in time to watch Ultra Magnus knock Cyclonus down and then evade getting the leg sweep. Guess that's why they call him 'Ultra'. Standing clear, Magnus allows the kick to rake up on his leg.. but to far less effect than Cyclonus had anticipated. Allowing his free hand to loosen its grip on the Warhammer, the weapon's heavy blunt and blocky end slides to the ground with a THUNK as the other hand attempts to grab Cyclonus' ankle. "I would certainly hope so, Cyclonus!" he smiles, as his arm whirls around and tries to fling the Decepticon away from him. He knows the he cannot be overcome by speed in this fight, better to keep Cyclonus at least arm's reach.. away from the tip of that sword. Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Cyclonus with his Heave and Ho! (Kick) attack! Combat: Ultra Magnus (Ultra Magnus) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. The Sweeps glower at Shockwave. One of them mutters under his breath, "Hmph! Whoever said Cyclonus is a stick in the mud never met Shockwave!" "AAHHHHH!" Cyclonus yells as he is flung across the arena, bouncing off the arena floor before tumbling along a few more meters. "Unnf.... well... you've certainly done well in hand to hand combat, Magnus, but how shall you fare in RANGED combat against one with the HIGH GROUND? Or should I say..." He leaps up into the air, transforming into fighter mode! "...the air!" And though he has precious little space to do it in, he bears down on Magnus, firing his dreaded oxidizing lasers at the City Commander! Cyclonus flips forward ninety degrees, limbs folding up and a nosecone snaps down across his head. Wings emerge from his sides and Cyclonus is now in his powerful space fighter mode! Combat: Starfighter misses Ultra Magnus with his Oxidizing Laser attack! Combat: Drained 32 energon. Buzzsaw hops up on the back of the chairs right behind the Sweeps, having snuck in to watch the fight. Buzzsaw cocks his head to the side, sliding a microphone back into his chassis as he snickers at the unforunate sweeps (mmm, blackmail), afore hopping over them to perch on the seating next to Shockwave, bobbing his head at him before settling in to watch the brawling below. Sit-Com has arrived. Sit-Com arrives on an auxillary shuttle. Sit-Com has left. Sit-Com has arrived. Shockwave didn't catch what the Sweep said, though Buzzsaw seems to have. The cyclops shifts his position slightly, making his upper left arm available for Buzzsaw's Primus given right should be choose. "Is Cyclonus *toying* with him?" Shockwave asks rhetorically. Whatever animosity the two occasionally have, Shockwave considers Cyclonus to be one of the finest warriors in the Empire. "High grou..oooof!" Ultra Magnus blurts out, throwing himself forward to the ground in a mad dash to evade the oxidizing laser's harmful effects. As the beam rips the ground behind him, the City Commander doesn't tarry with the crucial time afforded to him. Cranking the red shoulder missile to the left, to unlock it's safety position, Ultra Magnus stands tall and attempts to line up a bead on the starfighter.. who gets props for racing around a stadium in altmode! "You think that will afford you the advantage?" the City Commander gleans, the projectile thrusting off from it's housing and sailing toward its target. In the stands, the minibots are cheering relentlessly.. not only because Magnus is kicking tail, but because the Sweeps are sulking directly in front of them. "Yeah, kick his TAILPIPE boss!" Greenhorn smiles, Bumblebee elbowing with an interjection "I don't think they have tailpipes." Cliffjumper rises, "Who cares, kick his ass Magnus!!" Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Starfighter with his Red Rocket attack! -3 Combat: Ultra Magnus (Ultra Magnus) used "Shoulder Missile": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Ultra Magnus's attack has damaged your Agility! Starfighter takes the missile right to one of his wings, which trails flame and wreckage! "ARGH! My aerilons! Curse you, Magnus!" Cyclonus rages. If only he hadn't played it so safe when he fired at Magnus--he might have hit him! "Your string of good luck is over, however! DODGE THIS!" And Cyclonus drops down, closer to the ground... absurdly close, even, as he tries to slam his nosecone right into Magnus's chest! The Sweeps react to Cyclonus's streak of misses by yelling accusations of cheating at Magnus and hissing at the minibots behind them. Combat: Starfighter sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Starfighter strikes Ultra Magnus with his Ramming Speed attack! Combat: Drained 14 energon. Buzzsaw cheerily shifts up onto Shockwave's arm, perching as is natural for the Vulture-tapes and the Decepticon Chain of Command. As for Shockwave's question, Buzzsaw just shrugs, flipping his wings back and idly peering over his shoulder to let out an angry hiss at the loud, annoying mini-bots. Having established his displeasure, Buzzsaw just settles in on his now superior-in-height perch to watch the fight, peering with interest at the fight. Reacting rather slowly, Ultra Magnus had dropped the warhammer and attempted to 'catch' Cyclonus' incoming ram. Silly Magnus, you don't stand IN FRONT of a high velocity moving starship. The nosecone almost skewers him completely, leaving a large gouge in his midsection that crackles over with electricity. The sparks play over his frame like wildfire, a bit of energon trailing from the open wound. Still in contact with the starship, Ultra Magnus attempts to push it off and keep it at bay with some medium-yield laser shots from his Ion Blaster Rifle. Afterwhich, the City Commander rolls over to the Warhammer and hefts it up again. "You know as well as I do, luck is -not- a factor here!" he bites out, aiming to bat away the Unicronian if he charges forward once more. HOWEVER.. There's a slight stirring from the weapon itself, a faint emission of buzzing that grows audibly louder by the moment. Magnus can feel a miniscule vibration running up the handle. "What tha.." Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Starfighter with his Potshots! attack! -3 Combat: Ultra Magnus (Ultra Magnus) used "Laser Blaster": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Ultra Magnus's attack has damaged your Strength! The hammer starts to pulse softly, emitting a faint white light that begins to radiate outwards, soon bathing Ultra Magnus' form and the area around in its soft glow. Is it some sort of hidden ability of the weapon? Some sort of charge being unleashed that will deliver a tremendous blow upon his foe? Or is it something far more sinister? Ultra Magnus, and the crowd, have just enough time to see the hammer flare almost blindingly white, before the Autobot second and a large radius around him are consumed in a huge fireball as a deafening explosion rocks the stadium. Bits and pieces of shrapnel fly through the air, causing any nearby Cybertronian bystanders to need to dive for cover, though the crowd is protected thanks to the energy shielding in place. But what of Ultra Magnus himself...? A huge crater now resides where he was, a prone and blackened form within...his right arm severed at the shoulder and being the only part of him still retaining the bright shine of his original coloring, gripping the blasted remnants of the warhammer where it landed nearby. Combat: Ultra Magnus damages himself. Combat: Ultra Magnus falls to the ground, unconscious. Shockwave and Buzzsaw watches the fight as Cyclonus takes to the skies and turns his superior speed into brute force. The Commander raises his head slightly as Magnus is struck square. When the new warhammer starts to spasm, Shockwave's optic flashes. "Unstable," he emits to Buzzsaw. "A prototype? Buzzsaw, deploy. Capture all readings on this weapon while you can. I suspect you may not have much time to do so." Indeed, the weapon finally detonates, exploding and demolishing Ultra Magnus! "Congratulations, Cyclonus. Tell me... was that intentional?" Starfighter is batted away, sailing past and grunting as he takes shots to his fuselage, which do little damage but do melt some of his servos! "True enough, Magnus! Luck will not decide this contest--only strength! And now to show you---" As he comes back around for another pass, he notices Magnus seeming puzzled about something. "--eh? What are you playing at, Magnus? Is this some sort of Autobot--" BOOM! Cyclonus doesn't understand what happened. He loops around the arena a few more times before he finally transforms and lands at the edge of the crater Magnus is buried in. His mouth is agape in shock as he stares, dumbstruck, at Magnus's smouldering body. "But... I... how...?" The Sweeps, oblivious to Cyclonus's plight, begin to cheer. "Hail Cyclonus! Truly he is one of the Empire's FINEST saboteurs!" "Wait," Cyclonus sputters. He looks up at Shockwave, then the Sweeps. "What? No! I didn't! I wouldn't!!!" His cheek twitches. "So... which one of you did?!?!" The space fighter's nosecone snaps back as its body flips upright. Arms and legs unfold from the wings and fuselage respectively, and a dour face emerges from the body, forming the robot mode of Cyclonus! In an almost instananeous reaction, the minibots rise up in their seats and begin to rile up in a fervor. "What the hell?" Cliffjumper balks, his trigger finger playing dangerously over the Killzooza handle. Bumblebee rests a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward (over a Sweep) to get a closer look. "Did you see that? The hammer exploded!" he gasps aloud, a hand going to cover his gaping mouth. Greenhorn dashes forward, shoving his way past Sweeps until his hands are resting against the girder that separates them from the stadium. His optics hurriedly glance over the carnage, finally viewing Ultra Magnus' severed arm landing to the ground near to what remains of the warhammer. "What in Primus nam.. what foul treachery is this??" he cries out, quickly stirring the others into shouts and the like. And so they all quickly accuse the Decepticons of the most foul of infractions. "LIARS!" some shout, "DIRTY ROTTEN CHEATS!!" a few others sound off. "SABOTAGE!!!" one burly mech screams. Buzzsaw clacks his beak in acknowledgement at Shockwave, a fancy Space Spybird Camera popping out from his housing to try and capture as much of the hammer's usage as possible. And then it explodes, causing a pained squawk from Buzzsaw as he involuntarily covers his face with a wing. "Fragitfragitfragit! That /hurt/. Nnnng." Shaking himself, Buzzsaw idly bundles up the fragmentary data readings he'd snagged before Ultra Magnus' hammer detonated, along with the bit from the Sweep mumbling naughty things about Shockwave, afore zapping it off to Shockwave for his later analysis. Work done, Buzzsaw wiggles his thruster ports mockingly at the Minibots (The Sweeps considered acceptable collateral damage) and then clacks his beak happily at Cyclonus. "A win is a win! Nice job, Commander Cyclonus!" "I would not cheat on your behalf," Shockwave replies to Cyclonus, denying all involvement. "At least, not when it means so little." Shockwave watches as the minibots starts shouting at the Decepticons, and takes a single step in their direction. "Clearly the fault lies with Autobot research and development, Minibot. Place the blame for your own failings elsewhere." Inwardly, though, Shockwave knows it's only a matter of time before someone (probably Wheeljack since the hammer exploded) is perfected (probably by someone that isn't Wheeljack). It doesn't help that the Autobots aren't the only ones starting to shout in a mixture of outrage and surprise. And somewhere up in the stands there seems to be a chorus rising, "CHEA-TERS! CHEA-TERS! CHEA-TERS!" Cyclonus's hands go to his forehead as the Autobots hurl accusations. "No... no! I didn't sabotage his weapon! How... how dare you all! I wanted to fight him! I wanted to best him fairly and prove myself the better warrior!" He points at the Sweeps. "One of YOU ruined my moment of glory!" The Sweeps cower, shaking their heads in fear. "No, Cyclonus, we didn't!" they say. He points at Shockwave, next. "Or maybe it was you, Shockwave! You lie as shamelessly as any other Decepticon--even more so, as you lack the capacity for shame! Or perhaps it was you, Buzzsaw? Who would notice you slipping something onto Magnus's hammer, with your small size!? You... all of you..." His cheek twitches again. "I suppose... I could just work my way up!!!" And he dives into the Sweeps, and begins strangling one of them! "Aggh no Cyclonus I swear agggh!" the stranglee chokes out. "Please, no, Cyclonus!" another cries, but he catches a backhand to the face that knocks him over the railing into the arena. Shockwave unfolds his arms as Cyclonus begins choking the hell out of a Sweep. The idea that Shockwave would cheat in something like the /Olympics/? Hell if he was going to cheat at the Olympics it'd be so hat Grimlock hadn't given him a wet willy during their match last night. "Your 'glory' will have to wait until you face him on a *real* battlefield then, Cyclonus. This Sweep does not have the mental capacity to have sabotaged Magnus. Leave him." Although he doesn't look it, Shockwave is ready in case Cyclonus takes a swing at him. The second in command seems pretty pissed off. Buzzsaw shifts nervously on Shockwave's shoulder, before sidling up a little bit closer to free Shockwave's weapon arm. Squawking nervously, Buzzsaw shakes his head emphatically at Cyclonus's accusation. "I didn't even remember you were fighting today! I was busy recovering from a hangover incurred trying to judge ...something...the other night." He does take the opportunity to film the Sweeps being mauled, tho'. Seriously, no one likes Sweeps, and, well, violence is funny when it isn't aimed Buzzsaw's way. Emergency medical bots descend from the sky, flashing bright white and red lights as they move to the lip of the crater. Deploying a large stretcher between them, they do their best to gather up Ultra Magnus' blasted body onto its surface, as well as having the presence of mind to grab his severed arm as well before they try to usher him off towards the medical bay. Meanwhile, security robots with low-yield stun beams descend on the rowdier parts of the crowd to restore order. THere's been a decided lack of silence from the official's booth... ...until now, as an announcement rolls out over the stadium. "DUE TO UNFORSEEN CIRCUMSTANCES, THIS MATCH HAS BEEN TERMINATED PENDING FURTHER INVESTIGATION." Another chorus of boos rise from the crowd, but the security droids have things well in hand now. "LIES!" Cyclonus screams. "You're all lying! I despise all of you! May you all burn in the Pit where you belong!" He picks up a Sweep and hurls him away--into the Minibots, and though it doesn't seem to be by design, it may tick them off all the same! The other Sweeps begin to flee from Cyclonus, wailing in fear, occasionally dropping over unconscious as stun beams hit them. But Cyclonus, however, isn't going down so easily, even as he is hit by multiple stun beams! "Urrgh... you cannot stop... my vengeance!" he rages, punching another Sweep. As the others rally to arms, fighting against the order-drones (which is a unique sight for the usually reserved crowd) Greenhorn stomps over towards Cyclonus choking the bejezus out of a Sweep. Putting himself inbetween the disposable warrior and the Decepticon's second in command, the minibot attempts to get something across to him. "If and when I find out you had something to do with this, you're gonna wish Unicron had never remade you." he blurts, before even realizing a couple things. 1) He's an NPC, which means he's 90% more likely to die. 2) He's a minibot. 3) It's friggin' Cyclonus! As the police drones drop down doling out stun beams, Greenhorn meanders back to Cliffjumper and Bumblebee. "We're getting to the bottom of this." "Cease and desist!" A peacekeeping droid announces as more and more of them start to dogpile Cyclonus, pumping stun beams at him and wielding stun batons as they descend on him en masse like a bunch of southern cops on Rodney King. "Cease your aggressive activities and return to the Decepticon cordoned area until further notice!" Cyclonus's response to Greenhorn is pithy enough. "RAAGGHH!" Alas, his rampage is coming to an end sa the peacekeeping droids pile onto him, Cyclonus dropping to his knees as he hit by one stun beam or stun baton after another. He tries to stay up but the stun-beating is too much for him and before the Decepticon XO faceplants, completely out of it. Shockwave stares. Although physically he is unmoving, mentally he is racing. What has gotten into Cyclonus? Raging like an animal, furious over a bad luck turn of events in an Olympic match? 'Bad' meaning /he won/ in this case? He faintly recalls another such incident, and someone comparing him to Galvatron in terms of his manners. As Cyclonus hurls the Sweep and rages against Greenhorn and the stun beams, Shockwave does nothing to stop the inglorious end to the match. "Buzzsaw," Shockwave emits, "Our usually reliable second-in-command has me worried. Observe his behavior. See if this is a continuing trend. If there is a cause to it, I mean to decipher it." Buzzsaw quietly makes note of just how many hits from a 'standard' stun baton it takes to put Cyclonus down. This is an important thing to know. At Shockwave's orders, Buzzsaw cocks his head to the side, then bobs it sharply. Clacking his beak, he just hisses in annoyance. "Double sabotage? Magnus' hammer, Cyclonus' behavior? As you say, he seems to be...over-reacting. Hmm." (New BB message (9/29) posted to 'Reports' by Backtalk: Olympic Sabotage!) "Cheating is well within standard Decepticon operating procedures," Shockwave notes, "Though I find it suspect any of our soldiers would cheat in *this* specific match on behalf of Cyclonus." The Sweeps might, but they're all too stupid. "Find out what you can, Buzzsaw." Shockwave gestures with his arm before turning towards the bleacher's exits. He doesn't need to watch Cyclonus get carted off to the funny farm. No sooner has Cyclonus hit the ground than the peacekeeper droids proceed to drag him off to the Decepticon quarters, no doubt to plunk him on a couch so he can wake up in an undignified heap later. Buzzsaw nods and flaps off as Shockwave leaves, sighing as he shadows the Peacekeeper Droids to make sure nothing /untoward/ happens to Cyclonus till he can be dropped off. There's also a momentary radio transmission ordering a full /Decepticon/ Medical Team to meet the Peacekeepers at the Decepticon area, to ensure that Cyclonus is fully checked out. And, y'know, doesn't go on a terrible rampage that might possibly damage /Buzzsaw/. Hey, he knows what is IMPORTANT in life, Buzzsaw does! Shockwave has left. Reports Message: 9/29 Posted Author Olympic Sabotage! Sat Aug 25 Backtalk ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Backtalk behind his desk giving his usual evening report. "Hello faithful viewers, and here's the latest scoop from the Olympic venue! The highly anticipated heavy gladiator match between Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus got underway tonight, and after a furious battle it looked like the Autobot champion had edged slightly into the lead and could have gone all the way to take victory! Until a sudden unexplained detonation nearly destroyed Ultra Magnus and brought the match to a sudden end!" Cue to footage of a blasted crater and Magnus' blackened form at the bottom of it, with his severed arm laying on the ground nearby. "Medical droids were deployed immediately and stated that Ultra Magnus is expected to live, but his condition is severe. He has since been turned over to Autobot medical staff after being stabilized, and it is expected he will be unable to take any further part in the games. Olympic officials, after some deliberations, have stated that they cannot find any evidence of wrongdoing and have officially cleared Cyclonus of all allegations, meaning that he is free to continue in the tournament!" Backtalk swivels around to face another camera. "Not everyone is happy with this turn of events however, with many people, and not -all- of them Autobots, saying that this is just another example of Decepticon trickery and that the Decepticons should be disqualified from the Olympics and have all their titles won so far stripped from them! Many are also calling for an independent investigation to get to the bottom of what happened, and security has been stepped up in light of concerns of violence against Decepticon participants who..." And so the story goes on and on, before cutting to commercial. **BLIP** There are no unbread postings on the Global Bulletin Board. (New BB message (3/122) posted to 'Autobot' by Ultra Magnus: Olympic Sabotage) Autobot Message: 3/122 Posted Author Olympic Sabotage Sat Aug 25 Ultra Magnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *The spinny pops up, then quickly disappears. Greenhorn, a minibot in the Bumblebee/Cliffjumper vein, comes into view on board the Swordfish.* "Cadet Greenhorn reporting in. So we went to the Swordfish coliseum tonight to see Ultra Magnus' match against Cyclonus, and everything was proceeding as usual." In breaks a feed from the match, playing at length for a couple of minutes. For the most part, the Autobot second-in-command is pratically handing Cyclonus' his aft with this new warhammer weapon he's swinging about. Fast forwarding, it shows the City Commander enveloped in a HUGE friggin' explosion that pretty much turns the viewscreen completely white.. then finally settles, zooming in on Magnus' severed arm laying right outside of the explosion crater. "Something went wrong, even Cyclonus himself was getting 'riled' when the detonation occured. There's some sort of foul play here, Autobots. And I think we need to get to the bottom of this.. PRONTO!" *Return of the spin!* (New BB message (2/70) posted to 'Decepticon' by Buzzsaw: Olympic Sabotage) Decepticon Message: 2/70 Posted Author Olympic Sabotage Sat Aug 25 Buzzsaw ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ G1 Decepticon Spinny. Hurrah. Text only. "This is Intel XO Buzzsaw. I'm keeping this short and sweet: Someone's gone and sabotaged Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus' fight in the Olympics, and they did it in such a way that we look bad. That is unacceptable. Shockwave's given orders, and that means I want to find out who the hell is behind this. If it's an Autobot or one of the meatbags, I want them on The List for when the Olympics are over. If it's a third party, get us proof so we can smear them first. If it's a Decepticon trying to 'help' and getting CAUGHT, report to Intel HQ for a 'Debriefing'. Bring a sponge and a bucket. Buzzsaw, out." Attached are a few videos, one of them being a raw data dump of Ultra Magnus' Fancy Hammer before it explodes and blows him to scrap, the other being of Cyclonus going from 'fighting' to 'RAAAAAAAAGE'. There's also an extended clip of him choking and mauling Sweeps, because, well, it's Evidence. Really. Not just because Buzzsaw thinks it's funny. = 2033 Olympics Message: 37/38 Posted Author SHW Full: Cyclonus vs. Ultra Magnu Sat Aug 25 Repugnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Cyclonus "defeats" Ultra Magnus to advance to the next round! But who does he have to "thank" for the win?